


Hooked

by woo_sahh



Series: Arlo/John Collection [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around, Until it's not so secret anymore, arlo has a lot of energy, john just wants a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woo_sahh/pseuds/woo_sahh
Summary: John regrets a lot of things. He regrets beating dozens of people to near death. He regrets lying to his best friend for years about his ability. But this, perhaps, is the one thing he regrets the most. He regrets not pushing hard enough to be the one on top the first time.Alternatively, Arlo discovers sex and his favorite pastime becomes fucking the angry cripple.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Lol  
Sorry if it's too much or too little, I actually have no idea what I'm doing :')

John Doe walked slowly through the halls of Wellston High, the tapping of his shoes echoed through the empty hallways. Most of the students were in class. John was thankful they were out of the way. He didn't feel like dealing with those assholes. Especially not in this state. He stopped walking and took a deep breath through his nose.

_Damn_.

In hindsight, he really should have pushed to be the one on top last night, but Arlo was persistent. They both saw it as a fight for dominance and John had stupidly let Arlo win. Now he has to deal with this constant, harsh pain in his lower back that shot up his spine with every step he took. It was taking all his willpower not to limp.

It wasn't like he regretted the act of having sex with his partner, he enjoyed their first time together. He just didn't expect Arlo to like it that much. The bastard was aggressive. Yesterday, he fucked John hard into his mattress all night. There were no breaks between orgasms. It was like Arlo had a reserve of unlimited stamina.

John remembered being an absolute wreck. He blushed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He remembered screaming for Arlo to finish him off, crying and begging for release when he got teased, drooling at the feeling of Arlo's cock slamming into him for-what it felt like-the thousandth time. He also remembered Arlo smirking down at him with each moan he made and dark eyes roaming his body with each thrust.

_I've created a monster_, he thought.

John tiredly ran a hand through his messy hair; he didn't have time to do his regular routine this morning. By the time he had woken up, the blond was gone and he had missed his first class. Getting up was utter hell. The raven-haired teen had half the mind to stay in Arlo's bed for the rest of the day, but Sera was meeting him on the rooftop at noon. Like hell he was going to miss that. It felt like they haven't hung out in forever.

He looked down at his uniform and grimaced. He looked disheveled. His uniform was wrinkled and... John squinted, was that a stain on his vest? It took longer than it should have to click. He almost screamed. After quickly shedding his jacket and ripping the vest over his head, his golden eyes scanned the hallway for a trashcan. A wave of embarrassment washed over him. How had he not noticed that before? Sera didn't need another thing to be suspicious about.

John spotting a trashcan further down the hall. He started to move towards it when-

"We stripping in the hallways now, cripple?" said a familiar voice.

John paused and glanced over his shoulder. He was met with arrogant green eyes. _This bitch_.

"Well?" Zeke smirked.

The disguised cripple felt his grip on the vest tighten. Who does this piece of shit think he is? John swears if it weren't for Sera, he would have massacred these dumbasses a long time ago.

"What do you want?" John snapped.

Zeke put his hands up, "Come on, there's no need to get feisty." He lowered his hands and slipped them into his pockets. "You're Seraphina's friend, right?"

"What's it to you?"

"Everyone will be out of class soon and I thought I'd bat her around a little bit. I don't know where she is, though," Zeke hummed, "Would you mind bringing her here?"

The fire John had been suppressing came back at full force. He bared his teeth and glared at the blue haired fuck menacingly. He was going to disfigure Zeke's stupid face. Dropping the vest and twisting fully around, John prepared to clock him.

"What's going on here?"

Both parties froze.

The two teens were surprised to see the King of Wellston glaring at them a few feet away. Zeke decided to speak up first.

"Arlo, I thought you would be in class," he stammered.

"I could say the same thing about you." Arlo's glare intensified and he crossed his arms. The silent warning was loud and clear.

Zeke averted his eyes and gave a tight smile, "Uh, right. I should be off." He turned around walked briskly away.

John's narrowed eyes followed his form until he was out of sight. Coward.

The King cleared his throat and John's attention snapped to him. His eyes had softened some, but he still looked intimidating. John glared back, he was still seething. A few seconds past. The standoff ended when Arlo decided to look at the clock that was on the wall. He seemed to be considering something.

John sighed angrily. He didn't have time for this. Sera was probably waiting for him. He started to walk off in the opposite direction when he felt a hand grab his upper arm.

"Hey!"

Arlo didn't respond. He simply tugged John off his feet and dragged him down the hallway. He found an empty classroom, shoved John in, and followed swiftly after, shutting the door behind them. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the current class. Students flooded the hallways.

"Arlo, what are you doing? I've got to go-" Arlo pulled John into an embrace, cutting him off. One arm was slung across his upper back and the other his lower back. The blond put his face in his obsidian locks.

"Are you alright?" Arlo muttered into his hair, rubbing circles into his back.

John relaxed, feeling the fire extinguish, and rested his head on Arlo's chest. He was vaguely aware of the mummering from his peers on the other side of the door. He was used to this. They had been sneaking around for weeks now. The only difference then was that their meetings were limited to make-out sessions and some experimental touching. John had a feeling that was about to change.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, keeping his voice low.

Arlo pulled away from him, bringing one of his hands up to caress John's sharp jawline.

"Good."

The blond pulled the other into a kiss. John let his eyes fall shut. Falling back into routine, John bit Arlo's soft lip. Arlo gasped, allowing enough time for John's tongue to slip into his mouth. They kissed slowly. John pressed up against the taller male, pushing him back onto one of the classroom walls.

The bell rang again. John had missed the start of his third class and it was getting close to 12 o'clock. He pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva still connected their mouths.

"I gotta go," he panted, stepping away from his secret lover. Arlo clearly disagreed with what he said, as he latched tightly onto John again, securing his hands on his waist.

"Arlo, I'm serious! I'm gonna be late!" John exclaimed.

"Late for what? Class started already," Arlo responded. One of his hands went to John's butt. He squeezed and brought their hips together.

John jolted. _Horny bastard_.

"I'm meeting Sera. Now if you don't mind," he said, trying to pry Arlo's hand off of him. The grip only got tighter, though.

"Actually, I do mind," Arlo leaned in, only millimeters of space between them. "She can wait." He smashed their mouths together and switched their positions, slamming John against the wall. His hot tongue promptly pushed past John's lips. John flushed a deeper red and moaned.

Disconnecting their mouths, Arlo began to kiss a trail down the other's face to his neck. John felt Arlo's hold move from his ass to his dress shirt, which was ripped open and thrown aside along with his tie. Several buttons scattered to the floor. At this point, he just accepted that no part of his uniform was going to survive today.

Hands roamed his sculpted torso, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. John could feel his mind start to turn to mush. Arlo's wet mouth sucked John's neck harshly.

"A-Arlo," John whimpered.

Arlo only hummed in acknowledgement, too focused on pleasuring the body he had come to know so well in the past few weeks. He pressed his body harder against the shorter male, rocking against him, and slid his hands between them to unbutton John's pants.

John snapped out of his stupor. The masqueraded god-tier was suddenly very aware of the ache in his lower half.

"W-wait. Wait," he stuttered, "I'm still..."

Arlo's head moved away from John's neck. He smiled. John stared at him suspiciously.

"I got something that will make it easier," Arlo said, pulling out an unlabeled bottle.

"What is that?"

"Lubricant."

John felt the heat go to his stomach. "Why the hell are you just carrying that around?"

"I was waiting to run into you." Arlo set the bottle down on a table next to them and hooked his fingers around the brim of John's pants.

John looked down at Arlo's fingers, then at the bottle, then at the clock. He pursed his lips. It wasn't quite noon yet. _Fuck it_.

The black haired teen nodded his head. Arlo immediately swooped down to capture his lips roughly. John's pants were tugged down and pulled off along with his socks and shoes.

"Hurry up," John growled between kisses. His erection was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Gladly," Arlo breathed, as he snatched the bottle from the table and grabbed John by the upper arms. He spun the other around towards the center of the room where he hastily brought both of them down to the floor.

John's boxer briefs were swifty discarded. John turned his head when he saw those eyes admiring his figure. This was only his second time being fully naked in front of the other. He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

He looked back when he heard the cap to the bottle open. He sat up and leaned on his arms. Arlo poured the glistening substance onto his fingers, then put the bottle down. His golden hair fell over his face gracefully when he looked up, blue eyes staring into golden.

"Are you ready?" Arlo's face was a nice shade of pink.

"Yeah," John nodded.

John felt a finger poke at his entrance and slide in. There wasn't as much painful friction as there was last night. Spit was truly a crude substitute.

He felt Arlo's finger thrust in and out slowly, searching for the spot that was abused thoroughly just hours before. John felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his body. He fell back onto the floor moaning.

Arlo's other hand found John's cock and started to pump slowly. John gasped and screwed his eyes shut.

"Hnnn...!"

Arlo inserted another finger and scissored them, stretching John wider. John shakily sat up again and looked his pleasurer. The blond's erection was obvious against his pants. He wanted to touch him.

When Arlo took his fingers out to insert other, John pushed him back so he was sitting and straddled his thighs. He unzipped Arlo's pants, taking out his cock. He grabbed it by the base and made long strokes upward.

Arlo's breathing became uneven and he leaned his forehead on John's. Their lips connected again. They kissed hungrily.

John took his hand off Arlo's dick and grabbed the open bottle of lube. He dumped a large amount of it in his hand and gripped the other's length, spreading the lubricant.

Arlo's hands came up to grip his hips tightly and pulled John closer to him, rutting against him. John latched onto his shoulders and whined.

"Come on, fuck me," John said between harsh breaths. He was painfully hard now and the ache that was bothering him before was arousing.

"I think...I'll take my time." Arlo slowed down to a crawl.

"You can't do that, you asshole!" John huffed, frustrated.

"I'm King, I can do what I want." He stopped his movement.

John almost strangled him. "Bitch, I dethroned you."

"Sure, _cripple_."

Arlo guided him above his cock anyway and lowered him down. Arlo let out a long moan. John's breath hitched, he buried his face in Arlo's neck and resisted the urge to bite him. The last time he tried he hurt his own teeth. Arlo's passive ability sucked.

Arlo paused when John was fully seated.

"Breathe, John."

"I know. You're just..." he shifted his hips, trailing off. Alro bit his own lip and exhaled deeply through his nose.

John took a second to adjust, then he moved up and sat back down. Not getting the reaction he wanted, he did it again, harder this time. Arlo groaned.

Focusing on the blond, John bounced on his cock trying to maximize the other's pleasure. Arlo met his movements with thrusts of his own. The room was quiet except for the sounds of their labored breaths and the sound of skin meeting skin.

Pleasure suddenly shot through John like white lightning, his back arched and he let out a silent scream. Arlo noticed. He kept hitting John's g-spot with each thrust after.

"Hah!" John cried, throwing his head back. His legs were shaking. He didn't know if his burning thighs could keep moving him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Arlo pulled out and pushed him to the floor, turning him on his hands and knees, and reentered him. John's arms gave out. His body rocked forward with each hard thrust.

"F-faster, faster!" John sobbed, his eyes glazed with tears.

Arlo complied, leaning over and covering John's body with his own. One of his arms reached around to stroke John's cock.

John practically screamed. He was so so so close. He felt Arlo's breath hitting the back of his neck. He felt Arlo's chest rubbing against his back. He felt Arlo's dick filling and refilling him to the brim each time he moved.

_Arlo. Arlo. Arlo._

He came with a scream. White splattered the floor and his stomach. Arlo came soon after, filling John with his seed. They both collapsed, breathing heavily.

John groaned, "Get off, you're heavy."

"Make me."

John didn't try. His eyelids felt heavy. The two of them simply lay on the floor recovering.

Deciding he had enough lying in his own semen, John pushed himself up. Arlo scooted off of him.

John plopped himself down next to Arlo.

"Ow," he flinched. He was still sore. Great.

He sighed and leaned against his blond partner, shutting his eyes.

"You know," Arlo started, John hummed in acknowledgement, "I'm not done with you yet."

John's eyes snapped open. His throat went dry.

"Hold on-"

-

Seraphina lounged on the rooftop, tapping away at her phone. She stopped. The game over title displayed on her screen.

The fuchsia-haired girl sighed and dropped her phone into her lap. It was 1 o'clock. She had been waiting for John for over an hour.

This wasn't like him. Usually he was at their meeting spots before she was. Sera missed her friend. Recently, she had been hanging out with another group of low-tiers. They were good friends, but she couldn't help but want to hang out with her older one.

Maybe he had somewhere else to be. She didn't know what he was doing these days. Or maybe... maybe he got into trouble. He's been targeted a lot more lately. She sprang up. Sera didn't have her ability anymore to help in a fight, but she could at least find out if he was alright.

She pushed open the doors to the school and walked with authority down the stairwells. Sera considered checking the nurse office first. That seemed to be John's hotspot.

She made a few turns, making a beeline for her destination, but she slowed down when she noticed something odd.

There was a jacket in the middle of the hallway. Who would just discard a part of their uniform like that in school? She walked up to it. It looked dirty. Maybe it got trampled during class transitions.

She scanned her surroundings again and spotted another article of clothing further down the hall. She strode over to it. Seraphina's stomach dropped. It was a vest. John was the only one who wore the vest in this school.

"John?" she called. What happened? Why did John leave his stuff behind?

She didn't see anymore clothes. She began checking the classrooms. Most of them had ongoing sessions. Some students inside gave her sideways looks.

Seraphina almost turned into another hallway when something caught her eye. In a dark classroom, she saw movement. Stepping closer, she looked through the door window. It was still.

Sera swore she saw something. She decided to check.

Pushing open the door, she walked through and heard a familiar voice.

"About time, you were taking..." the voice trailed off and became quiet.

It was John. She almost went up to him and hugged her best friend, but she had to do a double take.

He was sitting on a desk, bare feet dangling, wearing nothing but boxer briefs and a white dress shirt that was open and exposed the taunt muscles that made up his torso. His neck was covered in purple splotches and she could see what look like hand shaped bruises around his waist. John's lips were pink and slightly swollen, his hair mussed, face bright red, and his eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

He quickly hunched over and hid his face in his hands.

"John, what..."

The door squeaked again. She jerked her head back only to make eye contact with Arlo, who also looked guilty. He was holding a stack of folded clothes in his left hand.

Seraphina connected the dots rather quickly. 


End file.
